


Sweater Weather

by frog_with_a_cowboy_hat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_with_a_cowboy_hat/pseuds/frog_with_a_cowboy_hat
Summary: When Claire told Dean about queer coded music, he didn’t think it would go past Girl In Red, but then she brought up Sweater Weather being the bisexual song and now he has an idea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sweater Weather

“So, what? This Girl In Red chick makes lesbian music?” Claire laughs. “Yeah, pretty much. There’s other stuff too though, other artists, other songs.” Dean raises his eyebrows. “Like what?” “Well, Mother Mother’s the non-binary artist I think? And a lot of trans guys listen to Cavetown, but as far as I’m aware that’s less exclusive. Oh, and Sweater Weather is the big song for bisexuals. There’s more, but I can’t remember them all.” Dean’s eyes widen a little bit at the mention of a bisexual song, but he puts on a casual face as he says “Huh. Seems pretty specific.” “Maybe so,” Claire says, “but it makes people happy, you know?” Dean shrugs. “If you say so, kid.”

A few hours later, Dean knocks on the wall next to Claire. “Hey, I’m gonna go start the car, will you let Sammy know that we’re going to the store?” She looks up, confused. “We?” Dean nods. “Yeah, uh, I just wanted to- well, it doesn’t matter. Just tell Sam we’re leaving, okay?” Claire looks at him for a second, puzzled, and Dean almost considers telling her to forget it, but she finally nods. “Sure man, if you say so.” He smiles nervously at her, waves an awkward goodbye, and walks outside to start Baby.

As mad as he had gotten at Sam for installing an iPod jack in the car while he was dead, Dean’s grateful now that he can plug in his phone and pull up Sweater Weather on Spotify. Glancing back at the door and seeing that Claire hasn’t made it out yet, he tells himself that he should hit play, just to see what it sounds like before he plays it with Claire in the car. After all, if he’s gonna come out, he’s not gonna do it with the help of a bad song. He fidgets with his jacket sleeves and tries to calm himself down as the song plays, staring at himself in the side mirrors and wondering why he’s so nervous. He’s coming out to Claire, for God’s sake. Out of anyone, everyone, she’ll accept him. He sighs, still trying to relax, and hits the repeat button on his phone. It’s a good song, he realizes. Not his normal taste in music, but good nonetheless. Then the passenger door is opening, and he realizes that this is really happening, and all he can do is hope that it will turn out okay.

“Hey!” Claire says, climbing into the car. Dean clears his throat. “Yeah. Hey.” “You know, I really feel like Cas would like TikTok,” Claire says as she buckles in. “Just because the algorithm customizes to what you like, and I feel like the ASMR side of things would really appeal to him. All the animal content too.” She trails off as she registers the song playing and looks over at Dean with a half smile. “I, uh, I Iike this song.” He says, trying to play it off as a little bit of a joke just in case she reacts badly. For a second, silence hangs over the two of them, the only sound Baby’s engine purring and Sweater Weather playing in the background, and Dean’s terrified he’s made a mistake, but Claire finally says something.

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” Dean smiles again, and this time it reaches his eyes. “Yeah, I am.” Claire starts laughing. “That was smooth, Dean Winchester.” Dean starts laughing too. “Did you know?” She laughs even harder. “How could I not?” He looks a little surprised at that. “So, wait, do you know that I- well me and Cas- I’m in love with him?” At this point Claire can hardly breathe. “Yeah, no shit Sherlock, I’ve probably known since before you did. Like, the first time I met you, when Cas almost took me as his vessel instead of my dad? You were already looking at him like he was the entire world.” Dean smiles. “So... you’re okay with it?” “What, you being in love with the angel possessing my dad? I mean, it’s a little weird, but-“ “No,” Dean interrupts, “With me being bisexual.” Claire turns to look at him, her eyes softer now. “Dean. Of course I’m okay with it. It’s not like you had a choice in the matter.” He blinks hard, because son of a bitch, he promised himself he wasn’t going to cry, but this kid accepting such a big part of him almost pushes him to the edge. “All right,” He says, “I’m glad. Anyways, that’s all I wanted. We don’t really have to go to the store.” Claire shakes her head. “Actually, we do. We’re getting a pie, and we’re gonna eat it and celebrate. This is big. I’m proud of you.” The look on her face is completely genuine, and in that moment Dean finally knows that everything is gonna be okay.


End file.
